


A Fullest Moon Plucked from the Sky, A Ripest Fruit Plucked from a Tree

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Bestiality, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Varian comes to visit Anduin, who has been taken as Goldrinn's mate, in his den while he's pregnant.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Fullest Moon Plucked from the Sky, A Ripest Fruit Plucked from a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a friend, you know who you are. Love you ❤

Anduin snuggled deeper into the heavy blue-and-gold quilt he’d been gifted by Varian when he announced his pregnancy. Of course, he’d been showered with many gifts, being the mate of a god had its advantages after all, but he found himself fondest of the heavy well-loved quilt that had been made for his mother for her pregnancy and now passed on to him. 

From where he lay in his den, a nest of furs and grasses beneath him and the heavy quilt above him, he felt safe and comforted despite the sharp pain shooting up his spine and throbbing in his chest from the weight and stress of bearing Goldrinn’s pups. Had he not been such a talented priest in his own right he would be worse off, especially after one of the pups had deemed it right to kick him in the ribs and crack one, but as it was he’d healed the damage and was simply suffering the lingering pain. He breathed in the fading scent of his childhood home from the quilt and let himself drift, impatient for his father’s arrival but knowing no amount of staring at the clock would summon him. 

Footsteps scuffed down the steep entrance to his den and Anduin perked up in time to watch his father deftly slide into view. Grinning, he pulled himself into a sitting position. “It’s so good you’re here, I’ve missed you terribly.”

Varian grinned in return, coming over to help him sit more comfortably then settle in beside him. “You look more beautiful than ever, my love,” he said, stroking Anduin’s cheek, and he blushed despite himself.

“I doubt that,” Anduin complained, “I look bloated and round and whale-like.”

If Anduin pouted with the statement, well that was hardly his fault, especially when it made Varian lean forward and kiss the pout away, eyes so soft it hurt. “You’re full of life, Anduin, there’s nothing more beautiful than that. Plus, you were always skinnier than you should have been before.”

Anduin just shook his head, smiling, and pulled Varian back in for another kiss. He’d been embarrassed about it at first, his uncouth love for his father, but he had been assured that draw was natural given Varian’s connection to Anduin’s mate, Goldrinn, who Anduin had been chosen to be with from birth. Not that it was acceptable by human standards of course, and they could never show this affection between them to the human world, but Goldrinn didn’t seem to care so long as Anduin wasn’t bearing Varian’s children and Varian didn’t try to take Anduin away from him. 

Leaning into the kiss, Varian’s hand trailed down from his cheek to cup one heavy breast in his hand, thumb ever-so-softly circling the nipple, and Anduin shuddered with it. “You’re sensitive,” Varian breathed, reverence lacing his tone.

“I’m due soon, my body’s nerves are heightened to all hell right now,” Anduin explained, then gasped when Varian pinched the nipple caught in his grasp. 

Varian chuckled, “Are you this sensitive everywhere or is it just your breasts?” 

“E- Everywhere,” he gasped, back arching as best it could into the touch as Varian squeezed the flesh in his hand.

With a grin, Varian guided Anduin onto his back and pulled the quilt away, exposing his naked flesh to the coolness of the den. “Is that so? Well, I hope you don’t mind if I choose to find out for myself,” Varian teased.

Anduin shivered, but not from the cold. Or perhaps more accurately, not only from the cold, because a portion of the shiver did come from the cool air brushing against the slickness between his thighs as the blanket was drawn away. Varian drew his legs apart, grip gentle but searing against his sensitive flesh, and scratched lightly up his inner thighs until he reached the apex between them. His hands were hot, so very hot, as they played through the wetness there, rubbing where he was most sensitive to watch him squirm and moan before sliding inside his body. 

Fullness was a warm blanket over his mind, and Anduin wasn’t quite sure how many fingers Varian was using but they were big and deft, filling him perfectly and stoking the spot inside him that made his legs weak. When Varian brought his thumb up to play with Anduin’s clit, he cried out, fingers tightening on the furs beneath him as he quivered, heat and ecstasy rising inside him like a growing rumble of thunder before the lightning strikes. And sooner than he expected, strike it did as Varian pressed inside him at the perfect angle while circling his clit with the right pressure all at once. The heat snapped like a band, sharp and striking as it raced up his spine and rung in his ears like a siren’s song, but he knew the storm had not passed for when the sound faded and his body came back to his conscious focus, he could feel Varian’s efforts, though slowed, still working to prepare him for his cock. 

“Please?” he whimpered, eyelids fluttering as Varian circled his clit once again, fingers scissoring inside him.

“What do you need, my love?” Varian asked, leaning down to lay a reverent kiss on his swollen belly.

“Inside, I want you inside,” Anduin all but begged, clenching and bearing down on Varian’s fingers.

Varian laid another kiss on his belly, breathing out harshly though his nose and muttering what sounded an awful lot like ‘you’ll be the death of me’ before drawing back and withdrawing his fingers. Undoing the ties on his pants, Anduin was grateful as he pulled his cock free that Varian knew better than to waste time fully undressing — clothing hardly meant anything to Anduin anymore and he had no need for Varian’s nakedness. He did, however, need his cock as soon as possible, and he couldn’t stop the pleased mewl that worked its way from his throat when he felt the pressure of it pressed against his entrance. 

Varian entered him slowly, every inch sending shock after shock up Anduin’s spine until the only thing he could focus on was the glorious fullness of that cock inside him. When he was fully seated, cock pressed right up to Anduin’s very sensitive cervix, Varian didn’t so much pull back to thrust as grind, gently, into him in small circles. It was perfect, exactly what Anduin needed, and he let his eyes close to simply enjoy the immensity of it, being so stuffed in so many ways, in the deep joy of seeing Varian’s hand holding him by the baby bump, of knowing his cock was inches away from where Goldrinn’s pups were growing so big and strong in his womb. 

He would have doubted that this was doing anything for Varian — the slow grind, while lighting Anduin’s every hyper-sensitive nerve on fire, must have been far less mind-blowing for Varian — but the man was quivering ever so slightly in that way he often did before he came when he was trying to stave off orgasm, and apparently this was doing just as much for him as it was for Anduin. Clenching on his cock, Anduin brought one hand up to meet Varian’s on his belly, lacing their fingers together while he rocked with just a little more strength. Oh, that was so good, and he felt himself growing close once again. 

With his spare hand, Varian circled Anduin’s clit, and suddenly he felt himself tumbling off the ledge, back arching and body screaming as he came a second time. The blood rushed in his ears, pleasuring rocking through every nerve ending in his body as Varian fucked him through it, and just as he started to come down he felt Varian shudder, following him in pleasure. 

Chests heaving, they stayed like that, Varian inside him and fingers entwined over Anduin’s belly, until they’d come down from their highs. When they’d both returned to normal breaths, no longer panting or overheated, Varian pulled out of Anduin’s oversensitive body, then quickly went to a small basin nearby and dampened a cloth to clean them both with. He was gentle as he ran it over Anduin’s sensitive flesh, careful to clean him thoroughly so he wasn’t sticky as he drifted to sleep, and once he’d cleaned himself as well he undressed and joined Anduin in his nest. Pulling the heavy quilt over both of them, Varian hugged Anduin close to his chest and shoved his nose into his hair, breathing in his scent. 

“I missed you so much Anduin,” he whispered, hugging him tighter.

“I missed you too. Unbelievably so,” Anduin admitted, “You know, Goldrinn didn’t want you to be here so close to my due date and had forbidden me from seeing you but I got so depressed and closed off because of the rule that he broke down and sent for you to come to visit.” 

Varian pulled back to look at Anduin, frowning. “Anduin, my love, you know I won’t be around forever right?”

And Anduin knew it, too, because he could see the ever-growing lines of age on Varian’s face that reminded him that time in Goldrinn’s realm passed differently than it did for the rest of the world. One day, perhaps what felt like months or a short few years from now, Varian would be an old man dying in a sickbed, decades older than he was today. Anduin shook his head to clear the thought from his mind, not ready to deal with that idea yet. 

“I love you, and you’re Goldrinn’s champion. Perhaps if we’re lucky he will let you stay with me after…” Anduin trailed off, tears gathering in his eyes, “After you’re gone.” 

That made Varian smile, “Reincarnated as one of his pack?”

“Something like that.” Anduin pulled him down for a kiss. “Let’s sleep, my mate will be back soon and he’ll want to wash your scent off me. I’ll need the rest if I’m to keep up with him.”

“Of course, my love,” Varian replied, kissing his hair, “Sleep now.” 

And together they drifted, locked in each other’s embrace, peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos mean the world. Thanks for reading 🤍🤍🤍


End file.
